


princes do but play us

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Use of both "male" and "female" terms for genitalia, snooty literary reference? in my fic? it's more likely than you think, sub!Damen if you squint real hard, tender and horny? in my fic? it's more likely than you think, trans!laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: Damen could make him come so hard he lost feeling in his body, sure, but orgasms couldn’t last as long as this.Laurent reached his hands under where Damen had his knees splayed and rubbed Damen’s thighs.“Slower. Lie with me. Just let me feel you.”Damen stopped and lowered himself down with a kiss. Their bodies met, chest to chest, every inch of skin touching. He let go of Laurent’s left leg, letting Laurent place his foot on the back of Damen’s thigh. Laurent wrapped the arm not confined by his own leg around Damen’s back and the other--the best he could--around Damen’s neck to run his fingers through Damen’s hair.“Hold me a little while,” Laurent said into Damen’s ear.Laurent and Damen spend a lazy afternoon in bed, and Laurent wants nothing more than to take it impossibly slow.





	princes do but play us

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT UP IT'S YA BOY.
> 
> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything. I've had a LotTM going on these past few months, including getting top surgery, my dudes. And I promise, for those of you who are following along, that I am working on "In Your Eyes" and should have chapter 3 up very soon.
> 
> But in the meantime, I give this offering: some extremely soft and tender and horny smut featuring everyone's fave, trans!Laurent. He's back!
> 
> As I do in most smut fics, I use the words for Laurent's bits that I use for my own bits, which I understand is not the universal trans dude experience and I am not trying to portray it as such. Me, self-projecting onto trans!Laurent in my fic? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> The little line of poetry is from the poem "The Sun Rising" by John Donne, and it's where I got the title from.
> 
> Thank you always to the wonderfully lovely Brigit/brigitttt for letting me vomit this at her over the past few months, as well as Jesi/arachnida for reading it as well and boosting my ego by telling me I sound like Oscar Wilde there in the beginning.

Soft beams of sunlight shone through the window in their room, the light dancing as it came through leaves and the fabric of curtains, casting the room in a gauzy, hazy hue. Dusty pink, the color of a lover’s kiss, of the flush of their skin under light touches. Touches that Damen was giving Laurent while they lounged, languid in their bed.

Just this morning, they had taken turns, fucking each other with so much intensity that both their voices were wrecked from screaming, from choking out sobs as their bodies were pushed to their limits. Their skin still had scratches: Damen’s nut-brown skin bearing the marks like the grain in wood, Laurent’s white skin like blood flowing over fresh snow.

It was Saturday, and one of the rare Saturdays they scheduled to only spend time with each other to do as they wished. Today they decided to spend in bed. They had napped, that early afternoon nap that comes only when one’s body is so satiated and full that it must rest, must luxuriate in being satisfied. Now, waking, the still peace of the room instilled a sense of tenderness. It had that feeling that nothing existed outside of this space, outside of this moment. As Laurent scattered light kisses across Damen’s lips and face and neck and shoulders, any skin he could reach without disturbing their position, he thought of the closing lines of a poem. _This bed thy center is, these walls, thy sphere._

Their kisses and touches had no destination or purpose. They just were. Laurent took a moment to simply breathe and focus on it all: he had turned his face up to the ceiling so that Damen could lavish his ear, his tongue curling in the valleys and peaks, suckling on the lobe and nipping ever so lightly with his teeth; Damen’s thumb rubbed feathersoft circles across Laurent’s nipple, which had lost erotic sensation but sent teasing tingles through his nerves; Damen’s cock was trapped between their bellies, the velvet skin divine against the sensitive flesh of Laurent’s stomach; Laurent ran his fingertips over Damen’s flank, his back, his ass, feeling the goosebumps form under his touch, and Laurent could feel Damen shiver, could feel his breath hitch; Laurent’s cunt was slick and swollen, and his cock was engorged.

Neither of them made any attempts to build up to orgasm. Laurent delighted in the ache between his thighs. He delighted in the twitch of Damen’s hardness. He delighted in hearing their breathing, slow and soft but obvious with need. He delighted in the low moans that rumbled out of Damen and vibrated through Laurent’s body. He delighted in the occasional gasps and whines that escaped his own lips, restrained but unashamed.

Laurent never wanted it to end.

And it didn’t for a while. Laurent didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Was it only a few more minutes? Was it hours? Why would they to pay attention to time when they had the steady beating of their hearts and the small rhythmic rolling of their hips? They were both so lost in each other that Laurent wasn’t quite sure where his body ended and Damen’s began. He was only sure of where skin met skin. Why would he need to know anything else?

But eventually, the aching in the cradle of his hips turned into a demanding need. Not necessarily to come, but to be filled. He wanted to make literal this connection he felt with Damen. He wanted to please Damen’s body with his own, as Damen pleased his, simultaneously. They were kissing, deep thick kisses that were almost as good as fucking. Laurent licked into Damen’s mouth and sucked on his tongue as he reached his hand, finally, between them. Laurent drew his fingers through the wetness at his entrance and labia and circled Damen’s cock with his soaked fingers. Neither moved, but both groaned.

 _“Laurent,”_ Damen whispered as he broke the kiss, the first word spoken between them.

Laurent moved his attention to Damen’s neck and jaw, the slight stubble grown throughout the day scratching his delicate skin. It was a reminder of Damen’s potent masculinity, different from his own. Damen, who could be rough and hot-headed, but never with Laurent. No, towards him, Damen only used his masculinity as an offering, something strong and protective. But Laurent loved that he had the control over when Damen got to let that base, animalistic maleness free; the exquisite bruises all over his skin where that morning Damen had pinned him to the ground and mounted him like a king takes a slave were reminder of how headey that control was. Laurent moaned Damen’s name at the memory and gave one swipe over the head of Damen’s penis with his thumb.

They looked into each other’s eyes, pupils blown and need evident. “I want you inside me,” Laurent said, low and clear, “I want this thick, beautiful cock in my ass.” He punctuated the descriptors with kisses to Damen’s neck and slow pumps to Damen’s dick. Damen rolled them over so that he was on top of Laurent. Laurent closed his eyes and smiled when Damen rubbed his length over Laurent’s growth, setting a perfect, slow rhythm. Laurent loved when they were slow and soft, like this. His sensitive body could take an hour to come when they weren’t hurtling as fast as they could to the finish. When they could take the time, his orgasm would build and build, slowly, never feeling overwhelming. When they could take the time, Laurent’s body simply reached its peak and bloomed for Damen. Damen’s body showed its stamina when forced to go slow, the rhythm never allowed to quicken into what he needed to come. Laurent’s favorite times were when he kept Damen on edge like that for hours, letting himself come over and over until Damen was begging.

He had a feeling today might be similar.

Laurent opened his eyes to look at his lover above him. His eyes devoured the strong body holding itself up. _How are you real,_ he wanted to ask. It was astonishing to him how perfect they were together in every sense of that word. Laurent watched as Damen moaned through his slack mouth, and then biting his lip as he lifted his head up and back, totally overcome with the sensation of Laurent’s body. Laurent still had trouble believing he could have this effect over Damen. He knew he was attractive, and he never had any doubt that a lover could find pleasure in his body.

But Laurent never expected how much _pure joy_ Damen found with him.

If it weren’t for the hunger deep within, Laurent would have been perfectly content for them to climax together like this. _God_ did he love when they did it like this. Luckily, before he had the chance to say anything, Damen lowered his head to give Laurent soft, closed-mouth kisses.

“Do you want my cock now?” Laurent almost whined as Damen spoke those words into the silence, halfway between whisper and growl. He couldn’t help but let slip the desperation he felt as he said, _“God, yes,”_ hoping Damen could hear the implied _I need it, I need you_ in his words.

Damen gave one final, punctuated roll of his hips before getting up to grab the lube from their nightstand. Laurent watched as Damen pumped some of the thick gel onto the fingers of his right hand, rubbing them together to warm them up. Even though Laurent’s body was still open and pliable from being fucked that morning, Damen continued their languid lovemaking when preparing him. He sat back on his heels between Laurent’s bent thighs and slowly started rubbing his finger around the sensitive muscle of Laurent’s rim. Laurent hummed, satisfied, when Damen slid a finger in and kissed the inside of one knee, snaking his free hand under the leg and running it over Laurent’s outer thigh. Laurent already felt loose and relaxed by the time Damen had three fingers in, but he was enjoying the fullness, the slide, how Damen could press up and stimulate his cunt. He remembered reading somewhere that the clitoris could reach all the way around the labia and down near the anus, and with how Damen’s fingers made him feel, he believed it. The slow indirect pressure was just enough to make him squirm but would never be enough to get him off. It was _perfect._

“Damen, yes,” Laurent sighed, _“more.”_

Damen bent down and placed his mouth over Laurent’s small cock, briefly sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue. Laurent gasped and grabbed a fistful of Damen’s hair, but it was over as soon as it began. Damen detached with a small kiss and a smile, a smile that Laurent returned. He never expected how much pure joy he could find with Damen, either.

Damen sat back and grabbed the lube, pumping a larger amount into the palm of his hand. He put his dry hand slightly behind himself and let himself rest back on it, his proud, erect cock and muscled torso on display. Damen looked at Laurent as he brought his lubed hand to himself and smiled again as his head tipped back. Laurent sat up on his elbows, not able to look away.

“Slower,” Laurent said as he brought a hand to his own cock and began to rub.

Damen brought his head back forward and looked at Laurent. With the heat of Damen’s stare, Laurent felt like he was being fucked already. Damen’s hand slowed, barely moving. Laurent matched the rhythm.

“You like that?”

“Yes.” Laurent moved his hand to put his middle finger into his ass, and made a few thrusts in the same rhythm. “Now come do it to me.”

Damen shuffled forward and hooked Laurent’s knees over his elbows, pushing them back and out as he leaned down over Laurent, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of him. He teased Laurent a little more, thrusting and sliding against his entrance, before Laurent reached down, grabbed Damen, and placed him where he wanted him. Damen pushed in, all the way in, in one smooth, slow slide. That slide caused Laurent to let loose his first loud, needy moan, his eyes rolling back in his head. Damen was so girthy, and he set every nerve in Laurent’s rim ablaze.

 _“Fuck,”_ they both said at the exact same time. There was a small pause, then they both laughed, the laughs dissolving into moans when Damen began to move. Their eyes locked as Damen’s hips rolled. The movement was slow, but it caused Damen to slide almost all the way out and back in every time. Laurent allowed himself to bask in the feeling, the drag of skin against skin. The slow pace intensified every sense. The wet sounds where Damen’s body entered his own were constant under the sounds of Damen’s heavy breath on Laurent’s face. The smell of sex strong and musky permeated the air around them. The nest of hair surrounding Damen’s cock scratched against Laurent’s own, and his cock and cunt, the hair damp with the same wetness slicking the inside of Laurent’s thighs. Laurent felt like he was in a tunnel or some sound-proof chamber, the noises sharp and distant, but as loud as the pulse pounding in his head. The first drop of Damen’s sweat fell onto his chest like a mixture of acid and ambrosia. Their rhythm was slow, but Damen’s hips and cock pushed Laurent back with every thrust in, his body undulating like the water on the shore of a lake. Slow. Steady. Gentle.

After some time of that, Damen rolling his hips and thrusting at various depths, Laurent felt the unmistakable increase of speed and intensity as Damen started thrusting harder into his body. At this rate, he knew Damen was starting the climb to his orgasm. Damen didn’t take that long to rouse again, and it took a few times to really tire him out, but Laurent still didn’t want them to reach that point yet. He had no desire except for them to exist in the pleasure when body met body. In some ways, he liked it better than coming. Damen could make him come so hard he lost feeling in his body, sure, but orgasms couldn’t last as long as this.

Laurent reached his hands under where Damen had his knees splayed and rubbed Damen’s thighs.

“Slower. Lie with me. Just let me feel you.”

Damen stopped and lowered himself down with a kiss. Their bodies met, chest to chest, every inch of skin touching. He let go of Laurent’s left leg, letting Laurent place his foot on the back of Damen’s thigh. Laurent wrapped the arm not confined by his own leg around Damen’s back and the other--the best he could--around Damen’s neck to run his fingers through Damen’s hair.

“Hold me a little while,” Laurent said into Damen’s ear, “you feel so good inside me.” Damen dragged the knuckles of his free hand across Laurent’s cheek before cupping Laurent’s face with it. Laurent kissed Damen, loving how Damen’s body felt on top of his, pushing him down into their soft mattress. Damen was warm and alive, and he blanketed Laurent with his strength. Laurent moaned at the rub and tickle of the hair along Damen's torso, paired with the sublime feeling of Damen's cock hard and deep inside him, kissing the sound into his mouth.

They kissed like before, open and messy, the kisses carrying out what their bodies were not. He loved fucking and being fucked by Damen, but in that violent passion, it could be hard to kiss, especially like this. Damen’s kisses consumed Laurent, burning him from the inside out. Laurent kissed Damen thoroughly, as if Damen were a fine wine he must hold in his mouth to properly taste: rich and sweet and thick, the finest vintage coating his tongue and running down his throat.

Laurent wanted to savor Damen, let the palette that was his body discern each flavor Damen could give him, for as long as it took.

In order to keep Damen from going soft inside of him, Laurent would tighten around him, eliciting groans into his neck, or he would push Damen further into him with his hands on his ass or his feet on his thighs, earning him a twitch of Damen’s hips. But the second Damen went beyond that, the moment Damen’s body demand he thrust, Laurent would stop him. Laurent liked this, just having Damen inside him without it needing to end. Just _being_ with each other, physically, like this.

Laurent said, “how do I feel? How does it feel to be inside,” softly against Damen’s lips.

Damen hummed into their kiss. “I feel like I’m stuck in honey. Like I’m drowning. Fuck it’s good.” Damen ran his hand down Laurent’s torso and flank to rest on his hip, grasping the bone and fat tightly. “It’s so hard not to...I just want to fuck you slow and deep, like I know you like.” Laurent keened as Damen dared one long, slow slide out and back in, his cockhead catching as it almost slipped out. “I want to hear you whine and moan like that for hours--” Damen kissed his lips, “every day--” his neck, “for the rest of my life.”

Laurent’s eyes rolled back in his head as the sensations started to overwhelm him. Damen must be able to feel the blood throbbing, heavy, inside him, a mirror of his heart slowly pounding its way out of his chest. Laurent’s hips rolled out of his control as he reached his hand down to his own cock. He heard Damen make a choked off noise at the fact their bodies were now moving.

“Make love to me, Damen. Fuck me, _yes_ , just like that. Make me come.”

And then he was on his side, facing Damen, his leg still hooked over Damen’s arm. They kissed, and stared into each other’s eyes, and kissed some more, just for good measure, as their bodies took over, grinding together in this delicious dance they had mastered over the years. Laurent still had his hand stuck between them, stroking himself, losing himself completely as Damen took him, still so slow and deep. He thought he heard Damen say things like _you feel so good_ and _I love you_ and _how do you do this to me_ and on and on. A moan turned into a sigh as Damen’s free hand snaked under his head to grab his hair, just tight enough to make him cry out.

“Laurent, I need to--” Damen said as the arm holding Laurent’s leg up finally started to shake. Laurent had no idea how long Damen had been holding him in that position. He loved how open his hips felt. And he loved the limited movement he and Damen had to resort to in this position, keeping Damen from also losing himself and coming still far too soon. Laurent rolled them over so that he was straddling Damen, fitting over his hips. Damen immediately grabbed Laurent’s hips and ass and thrust as best he could under him.

Laurent lifted up. “No.”

“No?”

“I want you to make me come. But I want it on my terms.” He leaned forward to kiss Damen, a single, chaste kiss. “I still want it slow.” Laurent sat up, bracing his hands in front of him. “Just lie back. I want…”

His words trailed off as he started moving his hips, a gentle grind that kept Damen deep inside, massaging his cock rather than fucking himself on it. Damen was just so _big_ , and Laurent shook and trembled around him, his muscles starting to tense as his body reached its limit.

Laurent moaned, “Damen, touch me.”

And Damen did, licking his thumb before he brought it to Laurent’s cock, rubbing in time with Laurent’s slow tempo. Neither sped up, instead letting Laurent’s body reach its crescendo on its own. The heat in Laurent’s cock, the throbbing in his ass and cunt, merged together, as he tightened around Damen so hard Damen gasped, and as Laurent convulsed, he groaned, his body releasing the tension of hours and hours.

Laurent sat atop Damen, his thighs shaking and his hips twitching as the aftershocks of his orgasm surged through his body, breath heavy and fractured.

Damen was still hard as steel inside of him. Laurent leaned forward, bracing his arms on the bed, and kissed Damen long and sweet. “Damen that was so good. Thank you.” Damen ran his hands over Laurent’s back, the touch like fire. Laurent broke away from the kiss, meeting Damen’s gaze as Damen opened his eyes, lazy and heavy-lidded from lust and exhaustion. And he was very purposefully not thrusting up into him, Laurent noticed, holding himself back even now. With a hand on Damen’s chest and the other caressing his face, Laurent said, “Now I want you to come for me. Take me, take what you need from me.”

Damen smiled, his grin wide and teeth bared like a lion before it takes its prey.

“I love you,” was all Damen said before Laurent was upended and flipped, his face pressed into the mattress, his ass in the air. He barely had time to register what was happening when he felt Damen’s cock at his entrance, pushing in smoothly and swiftly, Laurent opening for him as if welcoming him home. Damen gripped his hips harder and harder, kneeling behind him on one knee while the other leg stepped forward to bring himself even deeper with each powerful thrust. Laurent whined into the soft cotton, he thought maybe the word was _yes_. He thought, maybe, he heard Damen say it back, over, and over, and over, with _fuck_ and _Laurent_ peppered in. But their bodies spoke in a language so much more effective than any words tumbling off their tongues. It wasn’t long before Damen’s hips, still wet from Laurent, lost their rhythm then stilled completely as Damen came, falling over Laurent’s back. Their hot sweat-covered skin stuck together, chests heaving, and Damen bit praises and love into Laurent’s shoulder and neck with his teeth. Damen held him, like this, for a period of time neither could determine.

Finally Damen pulled out and cleaned Laurent and himself with a damp towel, the soft terry cloth cool on his overheated, sensitive skin. Then Damen enveloped Laurent with his body, chest to back, those strong arms holding him impossibly close.

As Damen kissed and nibbled Laurent’s neck and ears, he laughed, and said, “You know, you can be such a fucking tease when you want to be.”

Laurent moved against Damen, just so. “I know, lover. But when it gets you to fuck me like that, can you blame me?”

Damen groaned into his neck, and there was laughter there, too. “No, I can’t say that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Y'all can find me on tumblr and discord at thatgothlibrarian. I lurk in both CaPri discords, so feel free to chat me up there as well.


End file.
